


your smile and the look in your eyes

by younism



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, aren’t we all, bc i wrote this late at night, it’s a bit silly, seungsik’s emotionally constipated, seungwoo is too, this is literally just a late night scenario in written form, tiktok reference for funsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younism/pseuds/younism
Summary: emotionally reserved seungwoo and seungsik say i love you for the first time
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	your smile and the look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title is from to you my light my maktub and lee raon <3
> 
> im so sorry for this im 1000% projecting but lets not talk about that

“hey seungsik,”

seungwoo whispers into seungsik’s back, receiving a sleepy hum in response, feeling the gentle rumble.

seungsik waits a few moments but when he is met with silence, he wiggles slightly, thinking that seungwoo must have fallen asleep before he could finish what he meant to say.

he turns around to check so he can tease him about it tomorrow morning. unexpectedly, seungwoo’s eyes are still wide open. the soft light of the moon shining through the window lighting up what looks to be hesitance in seungwoo’s eyes. seungsik picks up on this and rubs his nose on his boyfriend’s nose like two sleepy bunnies to prompt him.

“yeah?”

seungsik whispers, muffled because he has taken residence under seungwoo’s chin. he looks up when he feels the other’s heart rate picking up, deciding that teasing the words out of seungwoo will work the best. he looks up to face the other, who is clearly trying his best to do the same.

“you silly goose, you’re so sil-“

“i love you”

seungwoo interrupts.

they both freeze. one because he can’t believe he managed to get the words out of his own mouth, and the other because he can’t believe he was being so silly when his boyfriend was trying to be serious.

seungwoo breaks first, nuzzling into seungsik when the initial adrenaline from saying the three words wears off.

“you don’t have to say it back now” he giggles, knowing that seungsik finds it as hard as seungwoo to express his sincere emotions, if not more.

“who said i don’t wanna say it now”

“well no one’s stopping you”

“well maybe i will say it now then”

“okay, then say it”

“i will”

one breath, two breaths.

“chicken ou-“

“i love you”

seungsik squeals, immediately turning around in seungwoo’s hold. he squeezes his eyes shut and fights the urge to melt into the mattress out of embarrassment. what he misses in doing so, is seungwoo’s delighted but teasing grin as he moves on top of his boyfriend who’s in the middle of figuring out how to move from being a solid mass to liquid.

seungwoo leans on his forearms, caging seungsik’s head. he giggles again and leaves a quick peck on seungsik’s forehead, who responds by covering his face with his hands in an attempt to stop the impending onslaught of kissies.

“seungsikie-“

kiss on his left cheek,

“said-“

kiss on his chin,

“he-“

kiss on his forehead,

“wuvs-“

kiss on his right cheek,

“me,”

kiss on his fingers

“seungsikie wuvs me, seungsikie wuvs me!” seungwoo singsongs, shaking his head side to side just to be annoying.

seungsik whines from behind his hands,

“i take it back!”

“noo it’s too late! seungsikie already said he loooves me!”

seungwoo teases relentlessly like he wasnt also struggling to get the words out minutes before.

“seungwoo and seungsik sitting in a tree,” seungwoo sings, “k-i-s-s-i-n-“

seungsik does just as the song says to shut his silly boyfriend up. pressing an innocent kiss to his lips and he can feel the other smile into it, celebrating.

“why did i choose this annoying man-child to love,” seungsik says.

“annoying man-child to what?”

“oh my god!”

“hehehe”

seungwoo settles back down and pulls seungsik back into his arms where he most definitely belongs.

“i love you,” seungsik tries, still timid.

“love you more”

“okay, i’m not ready for _that_ yet”

“no, you hang up”

seungsik sighs into seungwoo’s chest. content in his position.

although it took a lot of time and courage for him to allow himself to be emotionally vulnerable like this in front of seungwoo, nothing has ever felt so right. it feels new, yet so familiar, because he guesses that he has always loved seungwoo, even if it just hadn’t been expressed verbally.

seungsik’s i love you’s came in the form of gentle smiles and gentle touches and seungwoo interpreted it well. neither of them needed to say it explicitly to know, but it’s certainly nice for it to be out in the air like that.

sound waves of their i love you’s floating in the chilly air of their bedroom, creating a safe bubble above the two and nothing could enter it to interrupt them when they have decided that the other’s eyes are the only thing worth looking at, at least for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments gets u a high five from the big man himself han seungwoo
> 
> also its 12am so if this disappears in the next 24hrs then you saw nothing
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/slkkle)


End file.
